


Beautiful Boy

by fractalbright



Series: On Bended Knees [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dom/sub, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, boot kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalbright/pseuds/fractalbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I could fuck you with just the toe of my boot, couldn’t I, Jean?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Boy

Erwin’s fingers carding through his hair is two parts relaxing and maddening, what with the way he scratches blunt nails against his scalp and tugs his hair at random intervals, keeping him on edge. The belt holding his forearms firmly behind his back pull the muscles in his shoulders tight to an almost painful degree. Jean inhales deeply, falling into that calm, easy place in his head that only wants him to _obey obey obey._

“Levi told me you were remarkably well-behaved the last time you were with him.” Erwin says conversationally, watching him with deceptively still blue eyes. He acts Jean isn’t stripped completely naked at his feet and it drives him crazy.

Jean isn’t sure if he should speak; his commander hasn’t given him permission, nor has he asked him a question that would actually prompt an answer. Instead, he sinks into Erwin’s touch instead, tipping his head back and exposing the long line of his throat in blatant submission. Erwin hums.

“Very good,” he says, adjusting his grip to yank his head back roughly. His praise burns hot, washes over Jean and sets him ablaze.

“Do you think you can extend the same courtesy to me?” He asks softly, almost playfully judging by the small quirk of his lips. He shifts his hand down the side of Jean’s face, thumb brushing over his bottom lip like a promise.

“Yes, sir,” Jean says, eyes fluttering shut.

“Good boy,” Erwin rumbles, pushing his thumb passed the seam of his lips. Jean exhales through his nose, presses the tip of his tongue against the pad of Erwin’s fingertip. He sucks lightly, loses himself a little.

Erwin pushes him back suddenly, the binds restraining him preventing Jean from catching himself on his arms. He lands hard on the floor, gasping while Erwin watches on, chin in hand looking very, very impassive. He shifts, slides the tip of his boot up behind Jean’s balls, persistent against the sensitive skin there. Jean holds his breath, barely manages to keep himself from bucking up into the stinging touch.

“Let me hear you, Jean.” Erwin demands, sliding his boot up between his balls and press sharply against the base of his throbbing cock.

Jean moans loudly, almost embarrassingly so, but he can’t bring himself to give a shit, not when the sharp familiarity of pain provides a focal point for his pleasure, zeroing in on the increasing tightness in his groin, the throbbing in his cock, the way his ass clenches involuntarily on nothing.

He gasps, chest heaving, the ache in his arms under his weight bordering unbearable as he jerks up into the insistent pressure of Erwin’s boot. Erwin’s still completely dressed, Jean notices absently. Fully dressed and still completely in control.

Jean likes that. He likes that he can look up to his commander as a pillar of unyielding strength when literally fucking everything is crashing around him. Here, in Erwin’s room, he doesn’t have to pretend he has his shit together and it’s a goddamn _blessing_.

“I could fuck you with just the toe of my boot, couldn’t I, Jean?” He asks, pulling Jean out of his trance by dragging his foot up the length of his cock. He applies a touch more force, presses harder just under his frenulum. Jean cries out, back arching up harshly as he nearly cracks his skull off the ground.

“You’d come just like that, too.” Erwin continues, fingers steepled lightly against the side of his jaw as he watches Jean writhe around on the floor from his chair, the same chair Levi fingered him in. Jean can see his eyes, pupils blown wide with lust—the only indicator of his arousal.

“Do you know why?” Erwin asks in that same gentle tone that makes Jean want to simultaneously rip his hair out and offer his life to please him.

“Why, sir?” He barely manages to choke out. Erwin drags his foot back down, the pain of the motion hot and cleansing, allowing the pleasure to fill in the gaps.

Erwin laughs lightly, pressing the entire flat of his boot on Jean’s cock. “Because I asked you to, darling boy, and you listen so well.”

Jean’s breath catches in his throat as he waits for the commander’s next move. He holds himself painfully still, tries to slow down his breathing.

“But not today, I don’t think.” He says. Jean lets out the breath. “You _will_ , however, make yourself come like this—now, cadet.” He commands, words sinking into Jean with that familiar certainty that makes him do nothing but obey.

He forces his hips up, jerking hard against the serrated grip of his boot cutting into the sensitive skin of his cock and Jean swears every nerve in his body sings at the sensation. He ruts harder, the pain keeping him grounded when every part of him feels like he’s breaking apart, flying off into a million directions—not unlike the sensation Gear maneuvering, he thinks almost hysterically.

Erwin does nothing but watch. He drinks in the sight of Jean sprawled over the floor, grinding almost mindlessly against him, high pitched keens escaping his throat like a wordless litany.

“That’s it— work for it. You’re such a good boy,” He says, the praise spurning Jean further and pushing him over the edge. He moans, long and drawn, milky come shooting up his chest as his cock throbs. Erwin talks him through it; tells him how good he is, how well he’s doing and how Erwin’s going to fuck him so good later.

When Jean comes back to himself, he opens his eyes to see Erwin is kneeling on the floor, looming over his body between his legs watching Jean intently. His fingers, slick, Jean notices, press lightly against his hole, massaging in light circles to coax him open.

“You’re still hard,” Erwin murmurs, leaning down to kiss the corner of his mouth. He shifts, presses his lips to Jean’s ear. “I’m going to wreck you, Jean.”

Jean groans, bears down in effort to suck in Erwin’s teasing finger, but the tight ring of muscle gives way to his incessant prodding eventually. His index finger slides in easily, stroking his walls to locate his prostate.

“Raise your legs, knees bent in the air, please.” Erwin orders, stroking his free hand up Jean’s thigh.

He obeys, and Erwin leans back, finger still lodged deep inside him as he watches Jean present himself with a hungry expression on his face.

“Beautiful.” He says, sliding in a second finger. He finds his prostate, crooks the very tips of his fingers hard against the gland. Jean writhes, moaning with steadily as the sensation shoots straight to his cock, pre-come leaking from him in steady streams and pooling on his belly.

He opens him up slowly, spreading his fingers wide to give way for a third to fit along with the others and Jean can’t breathe, he’s so full and Erwin hasn’t even fucked him yet.

Eventually, he removes his fingers, opting to roll Jean over on his stomach before pulling him up on his knees by his arms, still bound tightly behind his back.

He grabs the vial of oil, slicks up his cock and slides wetly against Jean’s ass. “You want this?” He asks, hand stroking his hip gently.

 “Yes,” he rasps, voice hoarse. “God, yes, _please,_ Commander, give me your cock—I need it, please.” He begs, shameless, wanton and wanting nothing more than for Erwin to fill the empty space inside him.

“Do you now?” He asks.

 “Yes, yes, _yes_.” Jean babbles artlessly, any sense of shame beyond him at this point.

Erwin curls over him, thick corded muscle pressing hotly against his back. He drags his ass roughly against his pelvis, grinding roughly. “Why?”

Jean nearly shrieks he’s so desperate for it. “B—because—”

Erwin’s hand tightens around Jean’s arm as he drags the tip of his slick cock over Jean’s fluttering hole, adding the barest hint of pressure with each pass that leaves Jean hyperaware of how achingly _empty_ he is.

“Because?” Erwin asks, pushing just the crown of his cock into him, teasing him.

Jean gasps, his entire body pulling tight even as he tries to urge his limbs to relax. His head falls between the broken wings of his shoulder blades, focusing only on the thick cock _just_ breaching his ass and tries not to think about how desperately close he is to getting what he wants.

All he has to do is behave.

“Because I need to be filled, sir.” He whispers, surrender sweet on his tongue.

Erwin groans deep in his chest, slides the rest of his cock in until their hips are flush against each other, bottoming out and holding his bound arms in two large hands. He thrusts slowly, moving shallowly at a steady pace and all Jean can do is try to survive the ride.

Erwin thrusts in deep, forces a gasp out of Jean as he grinds his pelvis against his ass, cock driving so deep it’s almost painful.

“Look at you,” Erwin croons, punctuating his point with a sharp thrust that drags deliciously over Jean’s prostate, provoking a high pitched whine from his throat. “Look how well you take my cock—like you were made for it.”

Jean groans, mouth hanging open as he pushes back to take Erwin’s cock deeper. He clenches around him, makes Erwin’s hips stutter disjointedly against his.

At some point, Erwin pulls Jean backwards and settles him on his lap. “Don’t fall,” he warns, and Jean barely has time to brace himself against Erwin’s shoulder before his hands are gripping Jean’s hips in a bruising grip and jerking him up and down on his cock.

Jean tilts his head back against Erwin’s shoulder, his moans punctuated only by each sharp thrust of Erwin’s cock. Erwin reaches down, grips Jean’s cock tightly, jerking his cock roughly in time with each upward thrust of his hips. The spots on his cock where Jean rubbed the delicate skin raw under Erwin’s boot burn under his touch and Jean latches onto it like a beacon.

“You’re taking it so good,” Erwin breathes hotly in his ear. Jean nods, every muscle in his body pulled tight like a coil ready to spring. “You’re close, aren’t you, darling? Let go for me, let me see you.”

And that’s all it takes for Jean to break. His comes with a shout, his vision whiting out momentarily, and even still, Erwin continues to jerk him through his orgasm. His palm slides easily over his cock, slick with come, as the muscle in his groin aches with exertion. Erwin drags his soiled hand up Jean’s chest, pitches them both forward. Jean barely manages to hold himself up on his shaking knees, and completely fails to keep his head up, instead letting it hang while he pants open mouthed. Erwin’s firm hold over his chest keeps him in place as chases his own orgasm.

Erwin comes shortly after, thrusting in impossibly deeper, sinking his teeth into the juncture between Jean’s neck and shoulder—a mark to match Levi’s. Jean swears the persistent throbbing of his commander’s cock as he shoots his load deep inside him threatens to make him hard again, stirs something in his belly but he can’t—he _can’t_ , but if his commander wants him too—he’ll do his best to please him.

Erwin pulls out, chuckling softly when Jean whimpers at the loss. He maneuvers him around so he’s facing him, pulls him close to his chest. Around him, Erwin unties the belt securing his arms, watches as they fall limply. He massages the skin that rubbed raw from his thrashing, drops a kiss to his temple.

“My beautiful boy,” Erwin says, tucking his head into the crook his neck. He runs a hand through his hair, gentle now, while Jean tries to catch his breath.

“I’m proud of you, you did so well.” He murmurs, rocking him slightly, strokes his other hand up the length of his back.

“Thank you, sir.” Jean says, resting lightly on Erwin’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> you can thank [sluttyeren](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyeren/pseuds/sluttyeren) for this, and [jade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakimochiku/), as per usual. boooooooot kiiiiiiiiiiink.
> 
> oh yeah, happy birthday, jean, enjoy your dicking~


End file.
